Home, Sweet Home
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: It had been a while since the last time they had gone out, her job at the ministry and his obligations at the family company had kept them away from their social life. AU


**A/N: Hello, friends! It's been a while since I wrote for this couple! Years actually! It's nice to be back! This is dedicated to my dear friend Dorothy because it's her birthday and she deserves it! Happy Birthday, hun!**

* * *

The door to their flat shut with a heavy thud. Her head was buzzing from all the wine she had and even though her feet were killing her Hermione had a blast at Ginny's and Blaise's anniversary party. It had been a while since the last time they had gone out, her job at the ministry and his obligations at the family company had kept them away from their social life.

When the invitation came Draco put his foot down and demanded they go. Besides it's not like they could actually miss something so big. So Hermione agreed happily, slipped into her favourite black dress, the one she knew drove him crazy, and apparated away with him. To say that she was the centre of the attention the entire night would be an understatement. Hermione enjoyed the whole thing though, she caught up with her friends new and old ones and even had the pleasure to meet Victor again after what felt like years.

Their relationship might have been brief due to the distance between them but they broke up very quietly and peacefully. He wasn't willing to move to England leaving behind his Quidditch career in Bulgaria and she didn't feel like giving up her position in the ministry, a position she worked very hard to get. She and Draco became a thing shortly after that. They always had crushes on each other, even when they were in Hogwarts but the timing was never right until three years ago.

"We should do that more often." His deep voice brought her out of her musings and his arms wrapped around her waist. Even though they both had a drunk a lot and they were tired Hermione felt like going down a path that didn't have anything to do with her pyjamas or sleeping.

"That we should." She whispered and let her body relax against his, her back to his front. Hermione had to bite back a moan when she felt him hard and ready rubbing against her behind. At that moment it hit her that their social life wasn't the only neglected one. Draco was a possessive man, he trusted her, he really did but he tended to get jealous when someone looked at her in a way they shouldn't. Which surprised her because he behaved himself when they were talking with Victor tonight. What got her more was the fact that he seemed to be turned on by all the attention she got.

"You look good enough to eat, Princess." He flipped her around, a small yelp escaping her red lips, and hoisted her up, pushing her against the creamy wall, his mouth crashing down on hers, kissing her passionately. She moaned delighted when his tongue slipped inside her mouth, tangling with hers in a frenzied kiss. She felt heat pool between her thighs as he pressed her back with his body weight, his hard planes melting against her soft curves.

"Bloody hell." She whimpered when he grounded his prick against her. His hot breath fanned over her the skin of her neck as his lips kissed a path of fire, moving towards her breasts. An embarrassingly loud groan escaped her when he pushed the fabric of her dress down and took a stiff nipple in his hot mouth. Hermione has never been more happy with foregoing wearing a bra. "Fuck, Draco! I need to feel you inside me." Her words came out strangled as he switched sides and payed the same attention to her other breast.

"All in good time." He said against her skin and she almost cried when he pulled away, searching for her lips again. Her fingers slipped within his soft hair as he walked them towards their bedroom blindly, their mouths fastened upon each other in a never ending hungry kiss. She came back to herself when he let her body slide down the length of his, her legs felt shaky as she touched the ground.

Draco's fingers skimmed down her sides until he reached the zipper on her side, pulling at it slowly. Her knickers were ruined by now, wetness soaking through them as he pulled the snag fabric away from her skin, letting it fall to the floor . Her body felt on fire as his lips traveled south, his hands pulling her underwear down her legs too. The moment his tongue touched her clit Hermione felt like dying. It felt like heaven and hell at the same time.

His gaze locked with hers for a brief moment and he pushed her slowly towards their bed. Taking a hint Hermione laid back against it, legs spread wide and he delved back it. Teasing her with both his tongue and fingers, pushing and pulling the strings inside her, forcing her body to obey to him. Her orgasm washed over he in waves and she made sure to let him know exactly how good it felt.

Her desire to have him only burned brighter though as she came down from her high. She pulled him on top of her, her hands all over him at once, unbuttoning his shirt, ridding him from his slacks, she had him as naked as her before either of them could think. Flipping them over Hermione trailed kisses down his muscular chest towards his hard length. She wasted no time as she took him into her mouth, bobbing her head with fervour, knowing exactly what to do to set him off. But just before he was about to finish she let him slip out of her mouth, winking at him when he frowned.

Instead she crawled away from the bed and towards the chair of her vanity. He watched her as she sat down, her legs opening wide again, provocatively and his eyes locked on her slender fingers slipping between her soaked folds. Teasing and probing she moaned his name again. It didn't take for him to join her, pulling he down in the carpeted floor with him settling between her soft thighs.

"Are you trying to kill me, Princess?" He growled against her plump lips as he thrust inside her hard. Hermione cried in pleasure as he stretched her open effortlessly.

"Maybe." She laughed huskily, her nails biting down on the skin of his back when he set a wild pace. Her legs found their way around his waist and she pulled him hastily against her. From then on it was a losing battle, as they worked together trying to reach that sweet ending. They fell together over the edge, lips locked in a passionate kiss and if they were a little loud Hermione couldn't care less.

"Merlin, I love you." He sighed as he fell beside her. Hermione curled up against his side, her head pillowed on his chest. She smiled when she felt his lips drop a kiss against her hair.

"I love you too." She hummed happily.

Yes, he was right. They should do this more often.


End file.
